


In The Morning

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get to spend a few days in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> itle: In The Morning  
> Pairing: David Posner/Don Scripps  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: The guys get to spend a few days in London.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was On Vacation. The title is taken from The Coral song of the same name.  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

David wakes first and checks his phone. It's still early. After flipping his pillow over to the cool side he snuggles up to Don and falls back asleep. An hour or so later his alarm goes and Don stretches across him to turn it off while kissing him good morning.

"You still on for Hyde Park today?"

"Yeah. We can manage Forbidden Planet too though. Maybe after breakfast we could head up Oxford Street, have lunch in Hyde Park and go to Forbidden Planet in the afternoon."

"Yes, Sir. You'd know you were a teacher."

David laughs. "It's only a suggestion. The Prince Edward's not far for the show tonight. We've loads of time, you decide."

"I like your plan. You had me at breakfast." He kisses David once more and gets up.

After breakfast they leave the St Giles and head for Oxford Street. They only get as far as Waterstones before making their first purchases. They take their time going in and out of shops and by the time they reach Marble Arch they're ready for lunch. After a visit to Pret A Manger they cross the road to the park. Lots of people have obviously had the same idea. The sunny day has inspired lots of impromptu picnics.

"Remember how broke we were the first time we came here?"

Don nods. "It was worth it though, our first proper trip together. It's nice to come back again."

David finishes his sandwich and takes a mouthful of water. He kisses Don quickly on the cheek. Don just grins at him in a way that makes him wish they weren't in such a public place. The first time they'd visited London was eight years ago. Still in college at the time, they'd scraped together enough money for a weekend away to have some proper time alone. A very perceptive guy on reception had amended their booking from a twin room to a double and they'd been delighted to share a bed where whoever was nearest the wall didn't have to hold the other to stop him falling out.

Don finishes his lunch a few minutes later but neither of them stands up. "We could leave Forbidden Planet for another day."

"What and stay here instead?"

Don shrugs, he leans in and whispers in his partner's ear.

"Great idea. Afternoon sex is slightly illicit."

"Of course we'll have to have post-theatre sex for comparison later."

David smiles and nods. He brushes his fingers along the back of Don's hand. "Morning sex tomorrow too, to ensure fairness."

Back in the hotel they get the lift to themselves. Don pulls David close and kisses him. "Thanks for organising all this, love."

"You deserve it, birthday boy, plus I benefit from your present too. It's nice to revisit the place where you first told me you loved me. I promise no schedules tomorrow, the day is all yours."

"As long as I spend it with you."

"Soppy git."

"Yeah but you love it."


End file.
